Origins: Bumblebee
by RAI-RULZ
Summary: When a new team of Decepticons come to Earth, Bumblebee's history finally comes out into the open. Can her team along with some of the Elite Gaurd keep her safe? Or will she finally fall. TEMP HAITUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Do not own**

**Taking Over Me**

**You don't remember me but I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do -Evanescence**

The red beeping was the only noise in the large room. There was a long metal table with eleven metal seats. Four seats on either side with one at the end and two at the head of the table. The two seats at the head of the table were occupied by two Cybatronians. The larger one is a mech. He is all black with thick strips of yellow going vertical from chest to feet. He has glowing red eyes and a Decepticon symbol. This Decepticon is known as YellowJacket. The smaller is a femme. She is all black with only a thin strip of yellow and a thin strip of orange covering her eyes diagonily. She has the same eyes as YellowJacket along with the Decepticon symbol. She is Stinger, the mate of YellowJacket. On YellowJacket's side of the table all four seats are filled with YellowJacket and Stinger's four eldest children. Groundbee, the first born, is all black with thick pale yellow strips vertically on him. Wasp, the second born, is all black with orange strips vertically on him. KillerBee, the third born, was all black with vertical orange-red strips. And YellowBee, the fourth born, was all a calming yellow with no other color. On Stinger's side three of four chairs were occupied. By three of the youngest children. BlackBee, the fifth born, was all black and no other color. Hornet, the sixth born, was all black with red and yellow vertical strips. And HoneyBee, the seventh born, was all black with brown-yellow vertical strips. They all had red eyes and the decepticon symbol and were all mechs. But one was missing. A young femme. Who was all yellow with black strips. YellowJacket answered the beeping by pressing the button and speaking with a drawl,"Yes?"

Megatron cleared his throat,"I am in need of your families service."

YellowJacket nodded,"Names?"

"Optimus Prime-"

"Ah yes. Orion Pax."

"-Rachet-"

"Grouch."

"-Prowl-"

"Ah. KillerBee trained with him."

"-Bulkhead-"

"Hmm. KillerBee do sire a favor and reseach this Bulkhead character."

"Yes Sire."

"-and finally Bumblebee. The only female on the team. Those are the Autobots."

"It can be done. Except for precious Bumblebee. She sounds familiar."

Megatron looked shocked but nodded numbly. He told them the location and ended his call. "Hmm." YellowJacket hummed.

"Well dear," said Stinger,"it seems that we've found our daughter on," she looked at the datapad,"Eeaarrth.(long /A\ sound.)"

"Earth, my carrier." GroundBee said.

Stinger just hummed and muttered,"Earth..."


	2. Chapter 2

**They're Coming to Take Me Away!**

**They're coming to take me away! Haha They're coming to take me away! Hoho Hehe Haha -Napoleon XIV**

BumbleBee blinked her optics blurily as the the screen blinked red saying it had an urgent message. She stood and streached. She answered the call and was about to speak when she saw red optics and a decepticon symbol. She screamed falling back in shock. Only seconds later the other Autobots had entered. "Who are you?" asked Optimus.

The Decepticon looked to BumbleBee making Optimus slide in front of her. "Little Bee there knows me." he said.

BumbleBee frowned in confusion until she suddenly remembered. "B-big Bee?" she whispered.

The Decepticon laughed and turned up the lights a bit enough to revel himself as GroundBee. "Hello Little Bee. Got some bad news for you." "What?" "We're coming to Earth. All of us. To destroy your team on Megatrons orders and take you with us."

BumbleBee's optics widened. "What! How soon?" she scrambled up to speak face to...screen to GroundBee.

"In about...2.6 Earth days...does your Space Bridge work?"

"Not yet. We need one more componat that the Elite Gaurd is suppose to bring in about seven Earth months once they find it."

"Hmmm. Do you still have the-"

"Yep!"

"M'kay. Sending over now." A small glow erupted around a small part below BumbleBee's spark. It opened to revel a chamber with the final Space Bridge part.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

The Elite Gaurd aimed their weapons at the Space Bridge as it began to glow. Suddenly BumbleBee stumbled out. "Um..hi?" she said waving slightly.

"How...?" Wheeljack asked.

"Good source. You guys need to come. Now." BumbleBee looked more serious(not the guy from Harry Potter!) than she ever had before.

Ultra Mangus nodded to them and Jazz, Blurr, the Jet twins, Arcee, Sentinal Prime, Red Alert, Wheeljack, and Ironhide quickly got ready and followed her through only to see Prowl talking happily, HAPPILY, to a black with vertical orange-red striped Decepticon with a black and vertical pale yellow stripped Decepticon behind him looking board until he saw them. He pushed the other out of the way jumped in front of the screen,"FINALLY! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyouthankyouthankyou thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyouthankyou! They were talking about that ninja stuff that bores me half to offline!" he said quicker than Blurr.

They blinked. "He's warned me that the Decepticon War ship known as Death is coming to offline us Autobots on Earth and take me becuase I'm the creators lost long daughter." BumbleBee said.

"When she was a sparkling," GroundBee began,"we were all forced into the Decepticon armies. Seven of us forced to become Decepticons because our creaters forced us. BumbleBee was our little sister and the youngest of eight. We decided since we couldn't save ourselves, we'd save BumbleBee. While the others distracted our creaters I took BumbleBee and ran. I ran, to Sentinal Prime," here eveyone looked to a sad faced Sentinal,"I begged him to take BumbleBee away from this life. I offered to do anything as long as she was safe. He agreed as long as I could tell him as many missions we had to kill some 'bot on ahead of time. I couldn't tell him everything because they moniter most calls but I promised to tell him as much as I could. So he took BumbleBee."

"And I," Sentinal said,"took her to some old friends. She joined the Autobots when she was older and discovered a spy in there ranks. Waspinator, known as Wasp to most, was suspected because of the Decepticon communicator found in his locker. But he had no idea where it came from. We came up with an idea. For him to be said the spy, the traitor and BumbleBee to have discovered. So Wasp was "sent" to the "stocks" but in reality he went to BumbleBee's adopted parents to hide until further notice. When he "escaped the stocks" he really just left the house and acted insane. We also came up with a plan for Bumblebee to be kicked out of Autobot boot camp to get secret trained. It sort of backfired when Bulkhead helped. So everything happened as you know and here we are now."

They all stared in shock until the doors opened reveling an obviously pissed Waspinator. "I. Will. Kill. Longarm. Prime. And. I. Am. Never. Ever. EVER. Pretending to be some jacked up stock escapey EVER again!" he hissed making BumbleBee giggle.

Waspinator marched over sat on the couch and pouted for a good ten minutes. "I gotta go. See you soon Little Bee." and GroundBee was gone.

Ironhide took this time to speak,"W-Wasp?"

"Yep. Well. I go by Waspinator now since it's confusing with one of Little Bee's("Not you too!") brother's being Wasp." Waspinator said shrugging.

BumbleBee skipped over and sat in his lap,"Why'd you wanna kill Longarm Prime?"

"He was-is the spy." Waspinator grumbled angerly.

BumbleBee rolled her eyes. She poked him,"You grumble far too much!"


	3. Sorry

**Hey! This is RAI-RULZ. I am sorry to say that I'll have to delay this story for a while. I am really busy right now. I had an anxiety attack earlier today along with an asthma attack, have to help my friend film this safety video, moving, my dad getting assaulted by our f******* Landlord, going to court, busy in school, earning money to help our teacher who has cancer, dealing with a close friends death, going to my therapist, reaching the three year anniversary of my favorite grandma's death, and being grounded. So I've picked my two lowest favorited stories and will not update them for a while. The other stories I will update but will be slow. I hope you all understand. I will try to update as soon as I can on all of my stories but no promises. Thank you for the support and I will try to update.**

**Signed,**

**RAI-RULZ**


	4. Real Chapter 3

**I am back baby! So here is the REAL chapter three!**

**Naturally**

**How you choose to express yourself, It's all your own and I can tell, It comes naturally, It comes naturally, You follow what you feel inside, It's intuitive, you don't have to try, It comes naturally, It comes n****aturally** **- Selena Gomez**

**_One Vorn(83 years) - One year on earth(ex:My baby is one year old. aka My sparkling is one Vorn old)_**

**_One Breem - 8.3 minutes_**

**_Solar Cycle - 1 year_**

It was about a breem before anybot(or Sari) moved and when they did questions flew from all around the room making Bumblebee blink innocently and Waspinator chuckle lightly. "**QUIET!**" yelled Ultra Magnus.

The others shut up. "Thank you. Now Bumblebee. Do you have anymore information?"

Bee nodded eagerly. "Yep! They know everything about everybot basicly! Maybe not Bulkhead, Wasp, the JetTwins, or Ironhide 'cause of their age being between 19-25 Vorns old. But they will probably have the info on Bulkhead within a few more breems. Now about abilities. You know how I seem to sorta be the weakest?" everybot/one nodded,"Well that's cause I don't have my creators. Power wise alone my siblings are weaker than me. But since my siblings have been with our creators they have much more reserve power within them than I do having been away from my creators for so long. Though my creators are dangerously strong and powerful. My creators when each of my siblings and myself was born they locked off our main power forcing us to rely on them for power. Though I could be stronger if I focus hard enough."

Ultra Magnus nodded slowly. "Anything else?"

Bumblebee winced,"Well. Other than the fact that we're pretty much powerless without our creators, we all have special abilities that no other has. YellowJacket, my sire, has the ability to breath fire. Stinger, my carrier, has the ability to breath ice. Groundbee has the ability to freeze time for about four breems. Wasp has the ability to control any living creature for about seven breems. KillerBee is a Ninja Bot and thus is able to control the shadows. YellowBee has the ability to form a giant bot when combined with BlackBee. Hornet has the ability to create shields that can block everything. HoneyBee has the ability to destroy an entire ship with one hit though it takes her about a solar cycle to do it again. And I, well. It takes about seven Vorns to get enough power without my creators. I can create ovals of energy in my servo that can destroy entire solar systems if I use to much power in it. And it has been seven Vorns. Much more in fact."

That left them all gapping. When an alarm suddenly went off. Optimus rushed to the counsel than turned to look at the others. "Decepticons."

Bumblebee groaned. "Do we havta go?" She whined.

"Yes." Was the unanimous answer.

Bee groaned again.

•••••••••••••••••••••

The groups zoomed to where the Decepticons were causing trouble. Again. Bumblebee grumbled the whole way about "stupid Decepticon scum" and "if Blitzwing calls me his "Lovely Minibot Princess" one more time" than went on to grumble a few things that made the males in the group(which was basicly all of them except a few) wince collectively. They finally came to where the Decepticon's where. "Oh! It's my Lovely Minibot Princess!"

"Grrr! That's it your offlined Blitzwing!"

"Agh!"

And the fighting began with Bumblebee going after the now fearful Blitzwing. The fighting went on for few minutes before shade suddenly began to cover them. Bumblebee looked up for where she had Blitzwing pinned down only to gasp and rush to the others. "They're here!" She cryed out.

The others stopped and stepped back as the door to the ship over head opened. Bumblebee took a step back in fear, as the deadliest Decepticons since the begining of time jumped down. To kill off the Autobots and take Bumblebee.

**Sorry it's short but I was at a loss on what to do for this chapter. But I'm back! :P Anyway I saw the movie "_Mama_" on the 18th. The day it came out and the movie totally rocked. If you like scary movies I suggest that you go see this moviIdid you can.**


	5. Sorry Again

**Hey everyone. This is RAI-RULZ talking through my friend Renee who is posting this. I won't be able to continue on my stories for a while my bird has gotten really sick and refuses to eat. He is really worrying me. He won't eat, he has trouble balancing, he can't open his wings well, and he's always curled up asleep. If you know what's wrong please tell me. But untill he's better or ddie's than I won't be able to write the stories to give to my friend to post. I'm really sorry but I've had Witwicky since he was a chick and I can't bare to lose him. He's only around 3 but he was the last gift I got from my sister when she was still here. And he's like family. Thank you for your understanding.**

**-RAI-RULZ, the girl who worry's for her bird**


End file.
